the most human color
by rycbar
Summary: TARDIS/doctor — pikirannya berpikir bahwa biru adalah warna paling manusiawi dan ia senang menjadi mesin paling manusiawi di seluruh alam semesta.


**warning: **OOC, unaccuracy, absurd.  
**disclaimer: **doctor who © bbc.  
**catatan: **setting: 06x04. susan, first, eleven, amy, dan rory disebut dengan julukan. oh, mudah-mudahan first nggak ooc secara belum nonton first ugh harus nonton classic who orz.

tardis/doctor = best ship in the universe.

* * *

Ia menghirup udara untuk pertama kalinya dan melihat pergelangan tangannya. Garis nadi di bawah kulitnya berwarna biru.

Ia berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Sebersit kesenangan tertinggal di dataran cokelat yang berbau tiap kali ia mengambil langkah untuk mencari Pencurinya.

* * *

Wujud eksterior pertamanya adalah gubuk kecil berwarna merah yang kalau dilihat oleh orang awam cukup untuk menampung enam kurcaci. Tak ada yang tertarik untuk membelinya, jadi ia ditaruh di pedalaman, dibiarkan tenggelam di tengah rumput merah yang semakin lama semakin tinggi. Sendirian.

Lalu, saat matahari pertama mengambang di horizon dan sinar matahari kedua terlihat redup, seseorang datang membawa pisau rumput. Pria tua yang sensitif. Wajahnya penuh kerutan dan bibirnya sangat datar. Jika ia punya tubuh, ia akan menertawakannya.

Kemudian pria itu menaruh mata di tubuhnya, melihat merah dan merah dan merah yang saat itu terlalu cantik sampai menariknya datang, menyentuh lembut bagian dirinya dengan tangannya yang kasar.

"Halo," ucapnya. Melodi di tengah gemerisik rumput.

Dan pada detik itu, ia tak mengunci pintunya dan membiarkannya berpikir bahwa pria itu mencurinya.

* * *

Ia adalah TARDIS Tipe 40. Teknologi yang ia punya tergolong ortodoks dibandingkan dengan saudaranya. Tapi ia TARDIS terakhir, jadi ia memberi salut pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap bertahan.

Ia mencuri seseorang yang tepat karena bagaimanapun juga orang yang punya peluang terbesar untuk bertahan adalah orang gila yang ingin tahu apa saja yang ada di sudut alam semesta.

Dan ia ada di sini. Di hadapannya. Ia gembira luar biasa sampai-sampai ia mencium bibir yang selalu membisikkan _old girl _dengan asal-asalan. Reaksinya terlalu lucu dan akhirnya ia bisa tertawa, tertawa, tertawa. Bibir yang ia punya sekarang dapat menertawakan dagu lebar Pencurinya dan wajah tua penuh kerutan yang dulu pernah hidup.

* * *

Ia pernah beberapa kali mengubah wujud eksteriornya menjadi pohon dengan daun yang terasa seperti permen, mobil dengan roda berduri, tenda bermotif bunga bangkai, dan lain-lain. Lalu si Cucu Pencuri menghampiri Pencurinya, menunjukkan morfologi manusia yang terlihat seperti Time Lord di ensiklopedia yang ia temukan di tengah-tengah perpustakaan. Si Cucu Pencuri ingin tahu mengapa manusia termasuk salah satu ras terbesar di alam semesta dan ia ingin mengunjungi Bumi. Pencurinya tidak mau, tapi si Cucu bersikeras sehingga Pencurinya memintanya datang ke Bumi melalui sentuhan jari di atas konsolnya.

Ia membawa mereka ke Bumi, tepat di tengah tempat pembuangan sampah pada tahun 1960-an. Di luar tempat pembuangan sampah ada benda berwujud kotak berwarna biru dengan tulisan _POLICE BOX_. Ia mengikuti wujud benda itu dan sirkuit bunglonnya mendesis. Rusak.

Jadi ia sekarang berwarna biru di tengah abu-abu.

Pencurinya keluar dari pintu, mengetuk pelan tubuh kayunya, lalu mengelusnya halus. Cengir hampir muncul di wajahnya sebelum masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dalam keheningan.

Tak ada pihak yang keberatan dengan wujud tubuhnya.

* * *

Ada cermin di hadapannya. Ia melihat nadi biru dan bibir biru. Kulitnya pucat dan sedikit berkerut. Mirip dengan wajah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Ia mulai berpikir bagaimana situasinya jika ia adalah Time Lord. Mungkin mereka berdua saling mencintai dan menikah di bawah sinar kubah kaca yang megah. Mereka berjalan di tepi danau, merasakan tanah bergetar dengan telapak kaki mereka, bergenggaman tangan, meluruskan dua nadi yang begitu—

Ah, tata bahasa yang digunakan manusia terlalu sulit. Terlalu banyak kosa kata yang ia tampung dalam kepalanya yang begitu kecil. Pikirannya melambat saat mencari kata itu—kata yang sulit, besar, tapi sedih itu.

* * *

Diam-diam Pencurinya kembali ke planetnya ketika si Cucu Pencuri pergi ke sekolah. Ia berbaring di sampingnya, diselimuti rumput merah. Langit membara dan ujung-ujung bangunan menggapai langit dan para Time Lord saling berpapasan dan laut berdesir seiring angin menyanyikan lagu tidur begitu lembut, mengantar Pencurinya ke dalam rangkulan alam.

Ia, wujud dari teknologi Gallifrey, hanya menonton Pencurinya tertidur dan mulai mempertanyakan mengapa merah melukis seluruh sudut Gallifrey, lalu merasa dirinya begitu kontras di planetnya sendiri.

Ia menjadi biru di tengah merah.

Bumi di pusat Gallifrey.

Manusia di tengah alien.

* * *

Ia melayang di tengah kegelapan. Mata manusianya buta akan warna. Ia dapat merasakan seluruh ujung kulitnya bergerak ke tubuh TARDIS. Perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi mesin.

"Doctor, apa kau di sana? Gelap sekali di sini," panggilnya. Ia belum siap kembali menjadi kapal terbaik sejagad raya.

"Aku di sini," balas Pencurinya. Ia mulai mengerjapkan matanya, melihat mata Pencurinya berlapiskan air. Sedih. Itu kata yang menggambarkan situasi ini, benar?

Pikirannya mulai berkelebat mencari kata besar itu. Kata yang sulit tapi terdengar sedih itu. Kata yang mengingatkannya pada lorong gelap dan alunan nada biola yang pelan dan kekosongan di ruang konsol utama meski Pencurinya ada di dalam, terduduk sendirian di atas lantai, menangisi kedua jantungnya yang selalu berdetak sementara seluruh pedampingnya tidak.

Astaga.

"Aku mencari sebuah kata. Kata yang besar, sulit, tapi sangat sedih. Aku sudah menemukannya sekarang."

"Kata apa?" tanya Pencurinya.

"Hidup." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengingat rasa saat oksigen mengalir ke saluran kerongkongannya, mengisi paru-paru dengan kehidupan. "Aku hidup."

"Hidup itu tidak menyedihkan," katanya.

"Akan menyedihkan bila berakhir," balasnya. Ia dapat melihat seluruh kerutan itu masih ada di sana, tapi wajahnya menyerupai kanak-kanak ia tak bisa menolong tapi merasa sedih, sedih, sedih, karena ia hidup untuk menjadi mesin lagi; hanya bisa menyenangkan hati Pencurinya dengan kehadiran dan janji akan kehidupan di antara nebula dan supernova.

"Aku akan selalu di sini, tapi hanya kali ini kita bisa berbicara." _Maafkan aku, maafkan aku._ "Ada sesuatu yang belum pernah bisa kukatakan padamu."

"Selamat tinggal?"

"Bukan." Ia mengingat momen di mana ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia sudah menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya saat ia mengucapkan halo dan ia tak pernah membalasnya karena ia adalah mesin. Jadi, pada kesempatan ini ia membalas: "Halo. Halo, Doctor. Aku sangat, sangat senang bertemu denganmu."

_Maafkan aku, terima kasih, maafkan aku._

"Tolong. Aku tak ingin. Tolong."

Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum, kedua ujung bibir tertarik ke telinga. Ia melihat terakhir kali nadi di pergelangan tangannya. Biru seperti tubuhnya. Pikirannya berpikir bahwa biru adalah warna paling manusiawi dan ia senang menjadi mesin paling manusiawi di seluruh alam semesta.

Ia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya seperti seorang manusia—perkataan yang selalu diujarkan Yang Jingga dan Yang Cantik—karena meski ia adalah mesin, hatinya adalah manusia, jadi ia berkata:

"Aku mencintaimu."


End file.
